


Close the Door on Your Way Out

by agentskennedy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentskennedy/pseuds/agentskennedy
Summary: Fresh out of a breakup and yearning for a new start, you pack up and leave for Raccoon City, where you hope to pick up the pieces of your life and begin again. Once you arrive however, you find yourself fighting for your life rather than rebuilding it. And things only become more confusing and complicated when you run into one of the few Raccoon City police officers still surviving...





	Close the Door on Your Way Out

_KOCCOON CITK, 70 MILRZ_

You squinted hard at the green mile marker sign that rushed passed your car, but it was no use. You couldn't read a damn thing. It was the middle of night with nothing but the headlights of your car to light the way on this dark road. And it didn't help that the seemingly endless stream of tears flowing from your eyes blurred the white lettering spelling out how close you were to your destination. 

You’d been like this long before you ever even said good-bye to your apartment, your home, your friends… long before you had slammed the car door shut and said _adios_ to the life you’d known. You’d been on the road for about 3 days now, and you had been in tears for almost the entire trip. You knew next to nothing about what your future would hold, but you knew there was nothing left for you in that small town you left behind.

It happened like this:

You had been with _him _for almost a year. He was your first boyfriend, first kiss, first person you’d slept with, first everything. Shut off and shy as you were, it was hard to comprehend the fact that someone else liked you. Like, _really _liked you. At first, you were almost annoyed by how often he made it clear to you that he wanted you. He called daily, was always asking about you, always wanted to go out. You soon softened to his advances and let yourself open to him, and before you knew it, you were together. You came to realize you were in love with him and soon enough, he had asked you to move in with him. It happened very fast but it didn’t matter. You’d rationalized it by saying you'd been together long enough to make that kind of commitment, and you were dizzy at the idea of living a domestic life with someone you loved. But not even a month had passed living together before he started to change. Perhaps he realized how serious this commitment was and panicked. Perhaps he thought he made a mistake. Maybe you were intolerable to live with. You would never know the reason, but something made him disappear that day, leaving only a note that said “Sorry.” You spent nearly two months locked away in your room unable to eat, unable to sleep as you replayed every moment the two of you shared in the hopes you would figure out where it all went wrong.

In times like these, where you felt so trapped and angry with the world, you felt you had to make a change. There was nothing left for you, nothing that really mattered, and you knew that in order to begin healing, you had to leave that airtight apartment that held your inescapable pain and start fresh. So you hung up a map on the wall and threw a dart. Where ever it landed would be where you would begin your new life.

“Raccoon City?” You remembered muttering to yourself. _Great, from one insignificant small town to another. _ Whatever. Fate had made its decision.

Now, mind clouded with indescribable sadness, loneliness, and the occasional hatred for the man who had driven you to this point, you didn’t even notice that the gas meter was inching dangerously close to the E. Your quiet sobbing came to a halt as your car did the same.

“Damn it!” You pulled the key from the ignition and wiped your eyes with the back of your hand. You were only thankful that you had been smart enough to keep a gas can in the back of your car because you probably wouldn't see another gas station until you hit town. The only thing you weren't thankful for was that it was pitch-black outside and you hadn't seen any signs of life for miles now.

You hopped out of the car, threw open the trunk and lugged the heavy can out of it. Moving around to the side of the car, flashlight wedged between your head and your shoulder to guide you, you began to pour the gas into the tank. Standing here in the night with no one and nothing to comfort you, you were vividly reminded of your fear of the dark. _God lord, why was the gas coming out so slowly!_ You tipped the can up higher in the air to force the gas to move faster, but you only managed to splash some of it on yourself and then drop the can. The glub glub sound of the gas spilling as it rolled off out of sight caused your heart to jump up into your throat. You couldn't afford to lose a single drop or else you'd be screwed.

Though you were starting to get scared, you knew you needed that gas can back and _now_. You rushed into the tall weeds on the side of the road and frantically pointed your flashlight around. The sound of grass rustling sent a shiver up your spine and caused you to freeze. You recognized that there was not even so much as a breeze to move that grass. You reached for the gas can that you realized was resting by your foot and held it to your chest like a baby as you stepped backwards away from the sound of the weeds and crunching of leaves as something moved towards you...

_It's only a raccoon. Or a possum. Or... _But before you could continue the attempt to make yourself feel better, a snarling dog revealed itself. You weren't sure if it was the reflection of the flashlight beam or something else but its eyes were red. Its face was torn apart like it had rotted away or been ripped off by some larger vicious animal. You wouldn't even have been sure it _was _a dog if it wasn't for the fact that it was growling like one. It inched closer to you, what was left of its decaying body low to the ground like it was ready to pounce at any moment. You couldn't stop staring at the oozing, bloody, necrotic creature though you knew that you needed to run, _and fast. _

Suddenly, the creature barked and you yelped as you dropped the gas can and ran back towards the driver's car door. Once you made it safely back inside the vehicle. You began to cry, but this time it had nothing to do with old lovers. _Why?! Why was this happening! _You let out a blood curdling scream as the dog jumped onto the hood of the car and started violently barking at you. Hands shaking, you shoved the key back into the ignition, and you silently thanked god that you had somehow miraculously managed to fill the gas tank half full. You slammed your foot down on the pedal and peeled out, throwing the dog from the car with a painful whine, and took off down the road, heart pounding, hoping that Raccoon City held better luck than you'd had so far. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I haven't written in a long damn time. But I'm back (hopefully) and I'm trying my hand at something longer and multi-chaptered as opposed to the usual LeonXReader one-shots I've been doing.  
I've had a lot going on this year that has prevented me from writing but a sweet and heartwarming comment from user MitsuInTheWorks (hey, thank you again) encouraged me to try again.  
Anyway, this is a concept I've been wanting to write for a while and I hope you end up liking it. I'll try to update as frequently as possible and hope to continue with my one-shots as well!  
(I will update tags and characters featured in this fic as I go along.)


End file.
